maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guts Man/russgamemaster
"It's a foreman's job to look out for everyone. So sometimes, you've just got to do what ain't in the blueprints!" Bio Guts Man is a civil engineering Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light to work alongside Bomb Man for the purpose of land reclamation and construction. Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects, including rocks of over two tons, with little effort. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps. In terms of his personality, he is similar to that of a typical construction foreman; while he can be hot-tempered, impatient and unreasonable, he is passionate about his line of work, is more intelligent than his appearance and mannerisms would initially suggest, and cares deeply for the well-being of his colleagues when on the job. Guts Man enjoys karaoke, and is good friends with Stone Man, but he also doesn't like to see any arguments from his workers or his other robot brothers, or even get into one. Guts Man, alongside Cut Man, are the bosses with most appearances in the series. Guts Man and Cut Man also appeared in all episodes of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is a major character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. There is also a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Tank, a modified version of him in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G, and other robots that bear a resemblance to his design, like Guts Hover, Gamma, Concrete Man and Gori-Three. Class: Bruiser Becomes Enraged when attacking or attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats up to two times. Passives Robot Master - immune to bleeding, poison, bio attacks, and fried circuits. Heavy bodyguard - protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Very high crit resistance. Explosive weakness - vulnerable to explosive attacks Attacks L1 - Guts Punch Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Off-Balance, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Exhausted, Cornered, or Staggered. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage L2 - Guts Charge Melee One Enemy (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (self) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. L6 - Super Arm Ranged One Enemy 3 round cooldown (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Off-Balance, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Exhausted, Cornered, or Staggered. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn L9 - Quaker Ground 2 hits All Enemies (special) Ground Attack - ignores avoidance and protect effects. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (enemy) Hold Up - debris falls on the enemy to cause random debuffs. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Red in The Ledger Robot Masters Safety First Seismic Shuffle Tin Men Tossers Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Nintendo Category:Tech Category:Male Category:49 CP Category:Non-Marvel